


fixed glass

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, i know i just posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: archie broke. jughead knows what to do.





	fixed glass

**Author's Note:**

> final chapter! thanks for all the support on this “glass” series. if ou haven’t caught up, first story is “shattering glass”, second is “shattered glass.” hope u enjoy! and make sure to leave kudos, they mean a lot :)

the water chilled jugheads fingers as he took it from the freezer. his free hand gripped the freezer door for support as he glanced at the clock. 10:45. they had gotten home late and jughead felt exhausted. all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with archie and never leave.

vegas barked and jughead smiled before saying, “we both should go to bed.”

taking a swig of the water, jughead and vegas made their way up the stairs vegas staying behind incase jughead fell. what a good dog, jughead thought.

jughead walked through the door to see archie staring at the ceiling on his bed jughead smiled at him before archie stood up to go to the bathroom.

after about 10 minutes, jughead started to get worried. hobbling to the door, he softly knocked on the bathroom.   
“arch? you ok?”

getting no response, he slowly opened the door to see archie leaning his forehead against the mirror. jughead then noticed archie’s face was red and through the light coming in the windows, could see tear stains on his cheeks. he stepped over to stand behind archie, barely being able to peer over the redheads shoulder.

“arch?”

archie shook his head before turning and slumping down on the toilet, face in his hands.

“i’m sorry.” he whispered, “i’m just so scared.”

jughead squatted down, taking archie’s hands from his face.

“hey, your ok.” jughead brought archie off the toilet to his chest, listening to him cry.

“why didn’t you tell me?” jughead asked.

“because, i didn’t want you to break more than you already did,” archie paused between his cries, “and just then, i was so scared that you could break again and then i would break and you wouldn’t have anyone to help an-“

jughead brought archie’s face to his and kissed him softly. as they broke apart, archie just cried more, burying his head into jugheads chest.

“baby. i will heal. we will heal. together.”

archie nodded. “i really love you juggie.”

“i really love you too.”

the two boys gripped each other as they made their way to their bed. archie snuggled into jughead, jughead wrapping his arms around him.

when archie woke up the next morning, he was spooning jughead. archie smiled before resting his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder, taking in the scent he loved so much. jughead awoke at the movement before turning his head into red hair.

“hey babe.”

“hey love.”

the couple stayed like that for the rest of the saturday afternoon, only being seen by fred andrews, grinning at his two boys holding each other.

“those two were definitely meant to be, huh boy?” he asked vegas. vegas just rolled his tongue out and grinned as he passed behind a smiling father.


End file.
